Soul Eater NEXT
by Comicanimelover637
Summary: After their great battle with Cornea the Kushan Asura are young  group of heroes known as speartoi were all moved into a new class known as N.E.X.T (New education xtreme training). In this class all are heroes most work even harder in classes and on missions. shinigami-sama being weakened by Kidd tapping into the power of the rings of sanzu. The world must now trust in the N.E.X.T


Chapter 1: Upper Class

After their great battle with Cornea the Kushan Asura are young group of heroes known as speartoi were all moved into a new class known as N.E.X.T (New education xtreme training). In this class all are heroes most work even harder in classes and on missions. shinigami-sama being weakened by Kidd tapping into the power of the rings of sanzu. The world must now trust in the N.E.X.T class to keep them safe.

"So let me get this right we kick ass and now we have to work even harder in class?" Black Star asks jumping out of his site in the classroom.

"Yes Black Star." Prefacer Stein says.

"To hell with that!" Black star says.

"you don't get it Black Star this Class is only for the best of the best." Tsubaki says.

"Wall I am better than the best of the best I am a huge star I am a beshin I will surpass god!" Black star shouts.

"Soul a little help here." Marie asks.

Soul nods and slow stands up. "Bro chill it just means we're too cool and good for normal class."Soul says.

Black Star smirks and sits back down "wall why did they just not say that man!" Black star says.

Everyone just busts out laughing. Maka starts to look around then throws her hand up. "yes Maka what is it?" Prefacer Stein asks.

"Are we all that is going to be in this class?" Maka says.

"True there were a lot of other students that helped us." Death the kidd adds.

Marie just smiles a sweet and kind smile. "this is very true children but out of all of them the ones in this class room here and now we felt would benefit from this class the most." She says.

"yes Yes now back to what I was saying. With being put into the all new N.E.X.T class you will be asked to work a lot harder but it comes with a lot of benefits. One being and I know Kidd you will like this one. Your class will not start Tell 8am." Stein Explains. Kidd's face does seem to light up.

"Yep that made his day." Liz says with a giggle.

"YAY we can sleep in." Patty shouts.

"Sir thow that is a great benefit… for kidd what are some of the others." Ox asked.

"This is a good question." Havar adds.

"wall the biggest on is that you all will be taking on match harder mission." Stein says.

Soul puts his hand up and stands up. "Yo I get why they are all here but what am I doing here now that I am a death scythe there is no need for me to be in class." Soul says and makes his why for the door. Just as he gets to the door a scalpel flies past his face and sticks in the door. "what the hell!" Soul shouts stumbling back a little.

"Yes you are the last death scythe but you are still young and loring your powers so this class is even more for you then the others now go sit down!" Stein shouts. Soul slow puts his hands in this black jacket pockets and walks back over and sits down next to Maka.

"Ok are first task is going to be helping the neighboring towns with their rebuilds." Spirit says

"Hold on we have to do labor type work?" Kim asks.

"So not cool." Soul adds.

"Let me finish please it seems that the works are being attacked by a unknow force." Spirit says

"shinigami-sama would like each team to look into this in a different town." Stein says.

"But are we not all one team?" Kilik asks.

"Ya we are all part of Spartoi." Jacqueline says.

Stain coked his head to the side and with his left hand started rotating the screw on his head. after four turns the whole room could hear a loud click. "You are both not Wrong Yes you are all part of Spartoi but there are two major towns we want you kids to look into so with that being Sade Spirit will tell you what groups are going where." He explains.

"Ok here is how it's is going to break down. Maka Albarn & Soul Eater, Black Star & Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, and Death the Kidd & the Thompson Sisters you are all Team A and are head to Las vegas." Spirit says.

"See that we are the A team that means we are the best baby!" Black Star shouts.

"Ox Ford & Harvar D. Eclair, Kilik & Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder, and Kim Diehl & Jacqueline Dupré you are the B team and are head to the capital Carson city" Spirit Shouts over Black star outburst.

Stian stood up from his Chair and looked over the whole class. "Your Mission has two parts. for a reason unknown to us there are loads of Kushan eggs popping up in the Cities you are head to you must stop all of them, Part two is to find out who or what is making the eggs and if you can stop them do so." he orders. Marie walks up next to him and lays her hand on his shoulder. "With shinigami-sama so weak form the last battled the Three of us most stay here at the school to keep it safe so it's up to you children we have full faith in you all." she says.

"Ok N.E.X.T Class Mission one is a go!" Stian shouts, the group of students jump to there feet and bow to their Sampi's and walk out of the classroom.

"Let's hope they can handle whatever is waiting for them out there." Spirit says.


End file.
